Invader ZIM Manifest of DOOM 3 Uncanny Alliances
by Spacemarine 1998
Summary: After a huge battle Zim and Gaz Ally themselves against Dib and Tak. But after the fight Zim's secret is exposed to Gaz, will this affect their relationship? And Dib's father reveals the greatest secret to Dib. Please look on my author page for prequels
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Chase

Zim drove his Camero through the streets of the city, speeding past everyone trying to shake loose

Dib's car. "Turn left!" Gaz yelled for Zim was not good at directions. Then Dib's window on the passenger side opened and sniper was pointing out of it. "Steady." Tak said as she took aim. "Zim! Sniper!" Zim looked at Tak with one of his rear view mirrors and immediately started to swivel the car. "Sit still damn it!" Tak yelled as the car ahead of them was constantly swaying about. Tak gritted her teeth and aimed the best she could. *BOOM* The shot missed and made a Jcpenny burst into flames. Tak took aim again and fired, the shot hit a statue and blew it up. "Tak try not to aim at them, aim ahead of them." Tak looked ahead of them and saw a big bridge and she smiled. "Thanks for the advice." She fired three shot at the bridge. "ZIM LOOK OUT!" Zim saw as the bridge was bursting into flames but he saw no other bridges over the valley below. "Hang on!" he yelled as he put it full gas and was speeding. Dib stopped his car to watch Zim's be destroyed. As Zim and Gaz sped up the went right through the flames and managed to make it to the other side before it collapsed. "NO!" Tak yelled in anger as she got out of the car. Dib just stayed in the car and watched Tak go through her hissy fit. "I am going to strangle Zim till he knows who is the real superior Irken. She growled and told Dib "Dib! We are going to another abandoned building." Dib sighed as he drove his car off.

PLEASE REVIEW Yeah first chapter!

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Explanations

As Zim parked his car in front of his building. Zim was surprised when he saw GIR was no where to be seen watching Television. Then Zim and Gaz went up to Zim's room to clean up. Zim took out a washcloth from his bathroom closet and began to wipe the blood away. Then he heard *tap ,tap ,tap*

he turned around and saw Gaz tapping her foot with a look on her face. Zim walked over to her.

"Gaz I-"

"Don't even start Zim."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry! Zim I told you me secret and you don't tell me yours!"

"I was going to Gaz, then Tak called me and kidnapped me."

Gas lost her scowl and had a concerned face.

"Zim, does it hurt?"

"My injuries?"

"Yes."

"Zim?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come here?"

"*sigh* I came here to invade the planet but now to destroy it."

"Dib WAS right."

"Yeah but not any more thanks to you."

"How did I do it?"

"Well you kinda…touched me."

"You fell in love for me?"

"Yes. You made me experience emotions that overwhelmed me, and I love you. Please don't think of me as a monster, you can leave."

A tear fell from Zim's cheek but Gaz raised his face to hers and said

"Zim, I don't think of you a monster, or a freak. I love you Zim, with every cell in my body, I love you." Zim strayed away from Gaz facing the wall.

"How can I trust you, you maybe lying right now to make me feel good." As he turned around he saw Gaz, completely naked. She walked over to Zim and said "I'm not lying." and she kissed him Zim's eyes widened then shut completely as he took off his clothes and got in bed with Gaz.

Dib parked his car in front of run down building that was older than the other. Tak walked in with Dib behind. He gasped at the equipment that was running around the room in and out of the walls. "Wow." Dib could mutter as Tak changed back into Irken form. "Why do you hate Zim so much Tak?" Tak froze on spot an replied "I just have a bone to pick with him." She turned at Dib and said "He made me break a promise to a friend that I too loved but is now dead." She turned around and whispered "Bye, bye Black Bird." Dib turned to Tak and said "He really meant a lot to you didn't he?" Tak turned back to Dib "Yes he was, he was everything."

PLEASE REVIEW

You love it and you will get it, you like this fanfic, I assure you ,you will love the rest

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Storm come Flowers

Zim woke up with as he then realized Gaz was in the bed with him, both naked. He then remembered last night and smiled. He turned to his other side and GIR was lying there with a huge grin on his face. "YOU MATED!" he screamed "I KNEW YOU WERE IN LOVE!I KNEW IT!" Zim shushed GIR and said "GIR quiet down! You might wake her." The Gaz got up and said "Too late. Who is this cute annoying cockroach?" Zim looked at GIR as he giggled while Gaz pat him on the head. "That's GIR, my SIR unit, he's supposed to help me invade the planet, but I think the Tallest cheated me out." GIR stopped smiling and saw Zim was completely naked, in other words he didn't have his disguise on. "Master you are not wearing you-" Zim nodded "I know GIR, I'm not wearing my disguise, Gaz knows." GIR looked at Gaz as she put on some morning panties and bra. "Master's secret is out?" "Yes and an old Irken called Tak from my past is trying to kill me by teaming up with Dib, however Gaz has decided to aid me." GIR looked at Zim again and said "But master, you just mated with a human, according to which is against the Irken code to mate with another species, much less an Irken at all." Zim put his hand to his face and sighed "I know GIR , I am no longer invading earth also." Zim expected to scream and run around in circles which he did rather loudly but this time he cheered for joy which was even louder. "YEAH MASTER AIN'T GONNA DESTROY EARTH NO MORE!" if Zim had ears they would be bleeding. "GIR! Not so loud!" then Gaz came in and asked "Where do I go some food in this place?" Zim turned around and yelled "FOLLOW ME!" trying to block anything GIR was gonna say. Zim went into the elevator with Gaz walking into it as well. GIR came running at the door but Zim pressed a button and they closed really fast. GIR yelled "YEAH WELL I DON'T NEED YOUR BREAKFAST ANYWAY! I HAVE A HIDDEN STASH OF TACOS IN THE LAB! TACOS!" GIR pulled out a Mexican hat and ran into the garbage disposal.

While Gaz was in the elevator with Zim there was an uncomfortable silence between them as they both thought of last night. The doors opened and they were in what it appeared to be a café. Gaz got some "Count Coco" while Zim had a waffle with syrup on it. Gaz took her first spoon into the cereal bowl and saw Zim trying to cut his waffle with a knife. He then grunted and threw the knife across the room and a mechanically arm the looked like a spiders came out and shot a laser cutting up the waffle for him. He then poured more Syrup. As he ate the first piece. "Zim," Zim paused in chewing his first piece ",you never told me about yourself."

Zim swallowed and replied "Actually Tak beat the truth out of me." Gaz shook her head "No, I mean I know your an alien but what kind of alien, from what planet, and how was he born?" Zim closed his eyes and grunted "I come from a planet called Irk, there I had 12 years of training to become an Invader, my dream job. However due to an accident I can't even remember well I was sent to Foodcourtia for 20 years. Then the Tallest, my leaders because of their height, assigned me to this mission." Gaz swallowed me cereal "What would be?" Zim responded "Study the planet's weaknesses and report results to the Tallest, they are called surveyors. The surveyors only watch while the Invaders act on the weaknesses. Then I discovered water and had to become the planets doom. However Dib stopped me, then they must have sent Tak to replace me." Gaz gazed around the room in thought before sharply returning to Zim "What was I to you at the time?" Zim hadn't thought she would ask too deep questions "At the time you were just a human; just a human friend to make me appear more normal. Then you became the Gaz human, a human to help me understand human affections; recently you became Gaz, my partner to the human dance to understand the ritual and serve as your first dance; from last night now, you became Gaz, my mate." Gaz smiled and said "You thought of you all the same, Zim, my lover."

Zim smiled as he completely given himself up to love. As they finished then went to the washing room where Gaz's clothes lay due to the computer automatically cleaning, and Zim's new clothes, not ripped or dusty. As Zim put them on he felt normal. He look at himself in the mirror and smiled. Then he saw it, the Irken medallion that Red had given him before he and GIR left Irk. He touched it and felt cold nothingness, the same feeling he had before Gaz. He tucked it back in his shirt and walked out, Gaz was waiting for him in the lobby. Then GIR flew out of the garbage disposal and sat next to Gaz. "Alright, here is the plan." He began

PLEASE REVIEW

You love it please review, chances of you liking my other fanfic are probable so be careful, and please spread the word of Spacemarine1998

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dib's truth

Dib drove his car to his father's lab building. Tak held out a white object to Dib "Cigarette?" she asked. Dib shook his head "No, I only smoke once but that was it. My fathers not only making a new medication that prevents the usage of smoking, but it completely rejects smoking hazards like black lungs and cleans them." Dib then stopped in his fathers parking garage and said "Wait here." Tak promptly sat down once again and lit her cigarette. Dib ran as fast as he could into the elevator. He looked at his watch not to tell the time, but to kill some time. As the doors opened he scrambled to the "Employees only door" he swiped his card through the scanner and the door replied "WELCOME BACK DIB MEMBRANE." The door unlock and opened as Dib ran up to another door that said "Membrane Family" he swiped his card through the scanner and the door opened for him. He quickly ran into his lab and saw many packages there from the SEBN. He unwrapped one and it was more guns, another package had new equipment, and the newest package was a tiny cam recorder. Dib fit all of this into two suit cases and one backpack. As he left his room he saw his father tapping his foot. "I saw the gun with water bullets, what are you up to my son?" Dib was more afraid of his disapproving of Dib's story. "I'm trying to kill an alien that wants to destroy us all." Dib's dad shook his head "Son, when will you grow up and work with me on REAL SCIENCE!" he said proudly as he always said "REAL SCIENCE!" Dib said "Because what I am doing is real." Dib was about to walk out but his father Pulled out a remote end pressed a button. "MIAN DOORS LOCKED PROFESSOR MEMBRANE." He sat in a chair and said "Please son we have to talk." Dib reluctantly sat down across from his father. "Son I'm getting worried about your irrational behavior about things that don't exist." Dib gripped the arm chairs and replied "Yes they do. I have studied it with the Swollen Eyeball Network." Dib's dad stated "Ah yes, your imaginary organization." Dib got up and said "Dad they are real! I can call them right now!"

Dib's father shook his head and replied "Dib I know you think these things are real, but they simply are not why don't we just do REAL SCIENCE together?" Dib got up and yelled "Dad not everything in this family must revolve around REAL SCIENCE! I don't have to follow in your footsteps." Dib put his backpack on and he headed for the door to use his override. "Yes you do…" Dib's father muttered. Dib spun around lightning fast and said "What was that?" Dib's father became silent but Dib ran over to him. "Tell me again." Dib demanded. Then Dib's father said "Yes you do have to follow in my footsteps! You are my clone!" Dib gasped and repeated his fathers word "Clone?" Dib's father became silent and replied "Yes, I knew I wouldn't last forever, so I made cloning available to the world by cloning myself, the scientists thought they could use cloning to bring back dead men or famous people. Then you were born, everything was a success, I then decided call you after me, Dib Jr. However you became obsessed over the paranormal and you started to act nothing like me, we considered the project a failure. I decided to keep you unaware of the cloning until now." Dib turned around and closed his eyes Professor Membrane said "You were supposed to fill my boots and continue to give knowledge and new technologies to the world." Dib remained in silence before he asked "Dad….," he thought then corrected himself "Membrane…" Professor Membrane walked over to Dib before he asked "What am I….?" Professor Membrane said "My son." Dib then filled with fury, turned around with tears running down his face. "YOUR SON, YOUR SON? HATE TO BREAK THIS TO YOU 'DAD' BUT YOU JUST SAID I WAS YOUR CLONE, A FAILURE." Professor Membrane replied "You are not a failure." Dib screamed back "OH YYEAH TELL THAT TO GAZ, SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR ACTUALLY DAUGHTER THAT YOU WERE GOING TO KILL FOR THE TESTING OF BIRTH CONRTOL AND ABORTION PILLS! SHE WAS A FAILURE TOO! DOES EVERY SCIENTIFIC FAILURE BECOME YOUR FAMILY MEMBER?" Professor Membrane was going to say something but Dib had already gotten up, snatched the remote, unlocked the door, and ran to his car with his packages. "What have I done?" Professor Membrane asked himself.

Tak watched everything through her sniper's x-ray vision and eavesdropping device. "My Tallest." She said in disbelief. Then the elevator doors opened and Dib walked hastily with his new packages. He threw them into the back and sat in the driver seat. "Cigarette?" Tak asked once more, then he knew she knew too. "Sure." Dib said lighting it and pooping it in his mouth before blowing out smoke.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Game

Red walked into a huge room with a black line separating the room into two halves. One side was purple, but the other was red. In the middle was a black table with a chess board, with red and purple squares. The pieces matched the side of the room they were on. Red entered to see the chess pieces were in battle and Purple was pondering his next move. "I see you are thinking about your next move Purple." Purple looked over to Red and replied "Yes, chess was a game Green always won, however our game of Chess takes months." Red replied as he sat down to his end "Yes, I also didn't see why you wanted Tak to kill Zim." Purple looked up again "He is a defective, so he must be eliminated." Red looked at Purple and said "Zim was good, he was better than any other Invader, Green wanted to hold him back while I say let him go develop on his own." Purple replied "He was smart too, like I said I've never beaten him at Chess." Red added "He also supported Zim's development. But Green was going to slow, Zim needs me to help him, but Tak also is a defective." Purple looked at Red and said "She is not!" Red smiled grimly and said "Well I have a surveillance camera footage of her and Black Bird making love." Purple bit his lip. "I think you knew it too didn't you purple?" Purple replied "Yes I knew, but it's not my fault the control brain says no love at all, but Tak gives me confidence." Red replied hastily "Of course, she was born in the same DNA vault, her genes are passed down through you." Purple bit his lip again and said "Yes this is true, but-" Red interrupted "If Tak is defective, what are the chances of you being a defective Purple." Purple said "No I'm not a defective, your statement is bogus. AH HA!" Purple said before moving his bishop diagonally in the path of Red's king surrounded by Purple's pawns. "Check." Purple stated. Red shook his finger in front of Purples face as Red moved his bishop and took out Purple's. "Obviously you haven't thought enough." Red declared as he got up and left Purple pondering like he did when he first came in.

PLEASE REVIEW

you like this one? This is starting to involve more characters soon, so be prepared, you may OC if you want in different categories

Human

Irken Loyalist

Irken Rebel

Vortian

Bounty hunter

please review and Oc

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Zim's Brilliant Plan

Zim said "We need to escape Dib and Tak," Gaz chuckled and said "That's a gimme." Zim continued ",I think we can lose him if we continually go through the city and try to shake them. Then we can either A: stay on earth ,or B: Leave earth in search of another planet we will be safe on." GIR raised his hand "No GIR, we will bring no monkeys." His arm fell down and Zim counted to five before GIR burst out crying and screaming as he ran in circles in the lobby hallway. "So Zim, you are brining me?" Zim looked into Gaz's eyes and replied with "Only if you want to." Gaz giggled and said "Alright so all our stuff is in your car?" Zim shook his head "Yes we can leave." As Zim put on his clothes, his wig, and his eye contacts Gaz looked at GIR. "You are going to leave him?" Gaz cried in protest. Zim looked at GIR and said "GIR actually is a product of the Irken empire, he may actually be a danger to us." Gaz said "Zim, he doesn't look like he is top quality, and neither does he act that way." Zim sighed as Gaz looked at him in the eyes and said "GIR COME HERE!" GIR immediately zipped from the lobby into the garbage disposal and back out again wearing a green dog suit. "YEAH ROAD TRIP!" he yelled but Zim stopped GIR "Do anything embarrassing I will destroy you." GIR yelled "YEAH!" Zim then thought it over. "If you do anything embarrassing you will be forced to live with me for a long time." "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Zim smiled in satisfaction as he got in the driver seat. Before GIR got in he looked into the rim of the tires and saw his reflection and smiled "Smooth GIR." He said quietly before he faked up more tears and got in the car. He immediately yawned and curled up on Gaz's lap looking innocent but Zim gave him an evil eye and drove off.

Throaty minutes later Dib parked his car in front of the building. He still had the cigarette from only 10 minutes ago as he opened the doors to Zim's building. *SPLASH!* a bucket from above the door fell on Dib's head and Dib yelled "NOT AGAIN!" Tak giggled then looked in the mirror and straightened herself. She walked inside over the puddle and took out her sniper. "Man that cost me my cigarette and I only had the two." Tak pressed a green button on the side and it showed pheromone trails left behind in footprints and tire tracks, the tire tracks were harder to trace though. "Don't worry Dib, we will buy you new cigarettes when we get to the closest drug store now get in the car." Dib looked shocked "What? We just got here? No searching around for files, no taking equipment, no-" Tak responded "Dib, I have pheromone trails I can track, are you just gonna stand there and run your mouth or are we gonna hunt them?" Dib stopped and nodded as he got in the driver seat and Tak on the passenger window with the scope of her sniper.

PLEASE REVIEW

Now the hunt begins as Tak and Dib are following Zim and Gaz, what will happen?

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Skies are Watching YOU

On a small monitor it showed a car speeding along the sidewalk with another car at least 15 minutes apart. "How are they?" asked someone from a light room above the many Vortians and Irkens as they were working. "It appears loyalist Zim and bounty hunter Tak are in both cars, Zim in target A, and Tak in target B." One Irken stood up in the room asked "Is the Irken empire aware off Zim's defiance?" one Vortian replied "No sir, in fact Zim does still serve the empire but refuses to invade Earth." The Irken in the room smiled and said "Predictable, too predictable, even for Zim." Another Vortian said "Shall we take action?" the Irken shook his head. "No keep watching."

PLEASE REVIEW

Thanks for Ex-Invader Raymond for the OC, not all of his will come soon but this is it for now.

Beam me up

ZOOM!

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Another Car Chase

Gaz, Zim, and GIR were speeding in their Camero as Dib and Tak were behind them. "Got any weapons?" Gaz asked. Zim nodded "Yes, in fact I do." He said as he held up a shotgun. "No not enough range, got anything else?" Zim looked around then saw the perfect thing. "Got it."

Tak and Dib were in full pursuit as Zim and Gaz sped up. "Come on Tak we need to get them."

"I'm trying." She gritted past her teeth. Then Dib saw something under Zim's car open. "Uh….Tak." Then something dropped, it extended with many spikes. "Spike strip!" Dib yelled as they ran over it and the tires blew. "Could this get any worse?" Tak yelled as she hit the car horn. "Tak stop pressing the horn." Tak replied "I only pressed it once." Dib confusedly replied "Then what am I hearing?" both Tak and Dib turned around and saw many policemen pulling up in flashing lights. "Oh-"

"Yes!" Gaz cried as she slapped Zim's hand "Another successful Bonnie and Clyde getaway!"

Zim smiled at her happiness, he never knew Gaz liked destruction more then he did. It made him warm inside. "EEEEEHHHHHH! What happened?" GIR said as he woke up from a long nap. "Nothing GIR." Zim said as he thought about where they should go, they managed to stall Dib and Tak for a while, now was their chance to loose them. "Zim? Wanna have fun at the mall?" Zim smiled and nodded "The mall, okay."

"Ma'am may I see your license?" she handed him a card that had her picture on it and Dib groaned "We are never gonna make it out of here." Then Tak touched her watch a few times and pressed a button. The officer returned and said "Ma'am, would you get out of the car with your boyfriend, we are taking you into custody." She shook her head "I don't think so." The policeman replied as he took out a tazer "Ma'am don't make it harder than it is." Tak smiled "Believe me it it's too late." Then a metallic arm came out of no where and punched him in the face. There on a police car stood a robot that looked like GIR only with one huge arm and a small one. The arm stretched across 2 cars and punched the policeman in the face. As the arm returned the robot jumped over both cars in a circle made of policemen, they all took out pistols and aimed at the robot. One policeman tried to do scary kung fu moves in front of the robot. It just stood there and kicked him in the crotch. *BAM* One policeman fired a shot at the robot's head. The bullet bounced off and the robot did a side kick to the face. The policeman fell into the wind shield of his car. The policeman the robot punched got up with his tazer and fired. The electrical wire lit up and launched the robot on his back. The policeman then took out a baton and said "You were a piece of work." The robot looked up weakly before Tak punched him in the face. "Mimi, get up." The robot Dib now knew was Mimi got up and saluted "Mimi, I want you to get this car some new tires while I give the humans some thyrogen." Dib looked at Tak confusedly "Don't you mean thyroxin?" Tak shook her head as she loaded a strange looking pistol like syringe "No, thyrogen is what it translates into your human language English. Thyrogen is a chemical used by aliens mostly to erase memories but also create new ones." As she pressed a few buttons many different lights flashed in the syringe, then she took one officer and injected him in the neck. Right after she took it out the hole made in his neck vanished with no scars. Once Mimi was finished Tak put the policemen in the cars and drove off. When the policemen woke up the found that their pants and shirts were stolen.

PLEASE REVIEW

HAHAHA poor men in suits of blue. If they had a worse fate it would be having to face Tak, fortunately they didn't

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Raven Mall

Zim, Gaz, and GIR entered the Raven mall, it was known as the tallest mall in the world. As they went in the parking garage Gaz asked "Where should we go in a mall like this?" Zim thought "Game store, whatever you call it?" Gaz smiled "It's called Gamestop, and you read my mind." As they all entered the mall many bright lights greeted them and a pure scent of the foodcourt meet them as well. Then GIR shouted out "TACOS!" he jumped from the railing to the level the foodcourt was on. "Should we get him?" Gaz asked. Zim shook his head "Nah we are enjoying ourselves, GIR can fend on his own. Then they reached the Gamestop, and this Gamestop was huge! It looked like it replaced Macy's. Gaz looked around in the games he saw many titles she liked, while Zim on the other hand did not. As he looked throughout the hard-core action section he came across a game known with the title "STAY ON TASK!" he took a closer look at the game and realized the surface was reflective. As he looked deeply he saw himself in an Irken uniform. He gasped as he dropped the game. He quickly ran to Gaz. "Hey Zim you like Dead space? They just made their 6th game." Zim then whispered "Gaz, we need to get out of here now please." Gaz looked at Zim in a concerned look "Why?" Zim looked around scanning the room "I just don't feel safe here." Gaz asked "Why?" Zim blinked "I just don't can we get something then hopefully leave?" Gaz then said "Alright, I guess I'll get Dead Space 6." As she went to the cashier Zim looked down at "STAY ON TASK!" he couldn't resist it any longer, he grabbed the game once again looking into the reflective surface and gave it to the cashier. "Whoa," he said in excitement ",you got the Stay on Task special edition, just look at the reflective plastic! You were lucky to find this dude." Zim paid the cashier and took the game outside where Gaz was waiting. "You get your game?" Zim nodded and took out "STAY ON TASK!" "Wow! That's a bestseller!" Zim put the game in the bag which he out in his PAK. "so Zim where to nex-" Gaz stopped. "What?" Zim asked. Gaz crouched down and pointed. "There at the door was Dib, Tak, and Mimi. "Shit." Zim said as they walked in.

"Are you sure they are here?" Dib asked Tak unsure of his chances to kill Zim. Tak replied "Of course, my tracking system has recently been upgraded, no possible way they could elude it." Mimi made a soft meowing noise as she had put on a cat disguise. "Mimi, go look for their SIR." She meowed again before running off. Dib looked at the Gamestop he said "Gaz would have gone there." Tak snapped her attention to the Gamestop. "Good, then Zim should be there as well!" Tak ran in quickly with Dib in tow. But as Dib turned he was sure he saw Gaz's pink hair. "Gaz?" he asked hoping one of them would say here as if taking roll. Inside Tak looked for Zim and was browsing games. Then she saw it, a "STAY ON TASK!" game, she looked at it's reflective surface and saw her old Irken sanitation uniform. "No." she whispered as she turned around but could still hear whispers coming from it. She reluctantly turned around and snatch the game. As she went to the cashier. "Wow! You got a special edition too!" Tak raised an eyebrow "What are you talking about?" the cashier answered "A green guy came in here and bought the game in special edition!" Tak's eyes widened "Where did they go?" the cashier pointed to the elevator outside "Saw em go into the elevator, but I don't know which way they went." After Tak paid she grabbed Dib and dragged him over to the elevator "You sure they went in here Tak?" Tak nodded "I am super sure!" as the elevator arrived they entered. Tak the stated "However we don't know which way they went." Dib looked at her, maybe we should wait here for them, I mean if they went through the same entrance they will go out through it to the place they parked, don't you think?" Tak scratch her chin and replied as she held the door open "Aright, I see the sense it that, and if we don't find them, Mimi will." Dib nodded as they got out. "Where should we go then?" Tak shook her head as she put a tiny computer chip on the scanners used to detect thieves. "This will alert us it they try to come through here," she then turned her head to Dib ",alright I'll play with you human, where should we go?" Dib answered "I always like book stores." Tak nodded, "I love those Internet café's they have there too." Dib began to walk to Barns and Nobles with Tak behind following

PLEASE REVIEW

What is STAY ON TASK? We will see soon, I had a little time and decide that people should listen to music to encourage the mood of the chapters, like for instance Zim's main song is scum of the earth, Gaz's is the boys wanna be her, any much more

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Memories

Tak smirked at the thought of Zim dead, she could still remember what happened at the Academy. She was pacing her floor still thinking about the look in Black's eyes, empty. "Tak?" she recognized the voice of Skoodge. "Computer, open door." The door panel opened and he walked in "Tak," he began but saw Tak's head hung over making a dark shadow in the floor ",I'm sorry." Then she raised her head, tears were running down her face like a river. "Oh Tak." Skoodge ran to her and hugged her but she never hugged back. She simply stood in place crying. "I-it's all h-his f-fault!" Skoodge guided her to the bed "Who's fault?" She then screamed the words as she pushed Skoodge down on the floor "ZIM! IT'S ALL HIS FAULT! ALL HIS FAULT! IT'S HIS FAULT HE'S DEAD!" Skoodge blinked kinda dazed from the fall but stood back up and shushed her "Ssshhhsshh he didn't kill Black." Tak calmed down "I miss him." Skoodge held her tightly "We all do." Then a buzzer went off and the intercom announced "EVERYONE GATHER IN THE BREIFING ROOM FOR NEXT MISSION." Skoodge got up and stood by the door "I'll fill in for you Tak, you don't have to go." Tak shook her head and wiped her tears and stood up with a usual look ,Skoodge was amazed that she could look so calm. "No Skoodge, I'll go." She looked down again and walked out of the room with a very quick pace. Skoodge followed slowly behind her as she speed walked.

In the briefing room Purple, Green, Zim, Tenn, and a superior Invader were waiting. As Tak and Skoodge arrived Purple asked "Where's Mar?" "Here." Mar said as she entered Tak gasped at her new robotic hand attached to the spot where her hand had been taken clean off. It was disgusting, you could see where the veins weaved into the fingers, the palm and the wrist of the hand to help recover touch in the hand. "Everyone," Green said ",we have a visitor." He then pointed to the corner where an Irken named Raymond came out of and stepped into the light. "Raymond!" Tenn said excitedly. He smiled, Raymond was the first of Tak's students, he also led to the down fall of Vortia. Without him, the Tallest Armada ship, The Massive, would still be in an infancy stage. "Raymond." Tak said without making eye contact. "Tak, nice to see you again." Skoodge could tell Raymond was thinking hard about Black. "Well if everyone is ready to listen to our briefing now pay attention. We are planning an attack on Meekrob bases in the solar nebula. There we have been getting strange reports about probes receiving interference there." Purple nodded "Yes, your job is to fly Voot Cruisers and fly into the nebula and attack the base." Green then pointed to Raymond "Raymond will serve as a replacement for Black and be second in command." The words stung Tak. Replacement? Second in command? Black always served as an equal. Raymond then saluted "SIR TALLEST GREEN AND PURPLE, I will do everything in my power to sure they all return alive and unharmed, SIR!" Tallest Purple Saluted him back "Great Raymond, Green chose wisely. Everyone have any questions?" Tak wanted to ask if Zim was coming but she knew it was going to be a yes. "Good, MOVE OUT!"

PLEASE REVIEW

my gift to EX-Invader Raymond and thankies for his OC ^^

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Control Brain

Purple went into a hallway which lead to triple enforce blast doors. He had taken an Irken ID card from his backpack and swiped it over the door. "WELCOME TALLEST PURPLE." The computerized voice said. As Purple walked in the doors closed behind him leaving him alone. But not all alone. Then 4 red lights came on a round brain shaped robot that was suspended with wires. "Hello Tallest Purple." It said in a cold voice. Purple bowed "All hail the mighty intelligence that brought the Irkens to glory, The Control Brain." The Control brain responded "Rise Tallest Purple, why have you come?" Purple stood to his feet and answered "I need help, Me and Tallest Red had sent an Invader Zim to a planet named ear-" "AAAHHHH Zim," the Control Brain interrupted ",I remember much of that smeet, the trouble he caused. Continue." Purple went on "We sent him to earth as an exile but he founded a substance known as water, or H2O, which is extremely deadly to us. We had our fears of the Meekrob discovering this and destroying the Irken Empire. So we sent Tak, Red had his doubts but I encouraged it." The Control Brain observed "Tak, and Zim. Both defectives, I am beginning to see a pattern. Is there a reason that we are using defective Irkens in our army?" Purple nodded "Tak is a defective yes, but her performance is off the charts. We believe we may make a cure for defectives, maybe an enhancement for over soldiers!" The Control Brain thundered "SLIENCE TALLEST PURPLE! You know the Irken empire is not fit for failure of any kind, large or small, we must be perfect. Am I making myself clear Tallest Purple?" Purple bowed in fear and responded "Yes Control Brain." "Now," the Control Brain said ",what is the problem?"

Purple then walked closer and whispered as if people were in the room "Red is acting strangely towards Zim." The Control Brain replied "How?"

"Well he's been saying Zim is a big improvement in our future."

"This concerns you?"

"Yes master, he has been obsessing over Zim's progress."

"The same way you obsess over Tak's progress?"

"Yes b-"

"No, you must leave me. If he causes another problem come to me my child."

Purple bowed "Yes my Lord." and left.

BEAM ME UP

ZOOM!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Running

Zim and Gaz ran as fast as they could through the mall trying to escape Dib and Tak. As they ran they passed a food court (with a rampaging GIR as well). As they ran, Zim heard a noise. A voice was more like it. It said "Zim…." Zim looked back and saw that neither Dib or Tak were behind them. They then stopped by a couch in the mall. "They…aren't *huff* *puff* behind us…" Zim then heard it again "Zim…help us…we are dying…" "Did you hear something?" Zim asked but Gaz shook her head. "We need to get out of here." Zim said heading for the door but Mimi blocked the path. "Oh shit." Gaz said but Zim gave a cocky grin. A microphone came out of his PAK and he yelled "GIR! Inniate attack code H!" Gaz looked at Zim and questioned "Attack code H?" Then GIR came out of no where and clutched on to Mimi "HUGS!" he shrieked as Mimi tried her hardest to peel him off. However he stuck like…like a…well…something stickier than glue. As he wrapped his arms around Mimi, she appeared to be in terror as she fell on one side. "Sexy Mimi." GIR said as he refused to let go. Zim and Gaz went outside to the car and jumped in. As Zim turned on the ignition Gas shrieked "You're not just gonna leave him back there are you?" Zim shrugged as he pulled out his space "I think GIR is fully capable." The car pulled out of the parking lot on to a busy street.

"I love you Mimi." GIR said still hugging Mimi. He was hugging so tight that she couldn't get up off the floor on her own. She already sent out a signal about Zim and Gaz to Tak, now she just had to wait. "You are pretty." GIR stated. Mimi thought "Oh my god, please get away from me." Then he looked right at her face. "What big eyes you have Mimi." he complemented "That better to intimidate the Hell out of you." Mimi thought. "What big claws you have." GIR complemented "The better to rip you to shreds!" Mimi thought. "What big head you have, and big legs, and big hand, and big…." "Oh god, please make him die." Then an light flashed and GIR yelped from Mimi. Mimi got on to her feet and went right next to Tak. GIR's eyes turned red as he yelled "You will never harm master and his mate." Then his eyes turned blue "THEY GONNA EAT TACOS ALL NIGHT LONG!" then GIR jumped outside after his master's car. "AAAAAAHHHHH!" Dib screamed. "What's wrong with you?" Dib shrieked "Zim and Gaz are going to eat tacos TOGETHER!" Tak then elbowed him in his ribs "The robot is joking, let's find them." Dib recollected himself and said "OK."

As Zim and Gaz drove GIR managed to get to the car as well. The sun began to set as the car drove away from the city to the neighborhood. Zim gave a sigh of relief as he drove. Then he saw a white SUV right next to his car. "AAAAHHHH! DIB!" Zim shrieked in terror, but Gaz said "That's not Dib's licenses plate." Then the car was hit by another SUV, and another SUV blocked the path in front of Zim. "Oh my God." Gaz said as another SUV blocked the path behind them. Then one SUV bumped into Zim's car knocking him into the next SUV which bumped him back. Then after a while the car flipped over and was surrounded by the SUVs. The doors opened ands people in white suits stepped out. Then Some SUVs backed away for one more SUV coming in. Gaz recognized it as Dib's. The door opened and Dib smiling came out. The shards of glass broke under his foot as he walked. Zim tried to reach for an Irken pistol on the roof of the car. Dib pulled Zim out and said "Hello Zim." He said grinning as Tak stood beside him. "You thought you could get away with it didn't you. Well you didn't, of course not on MY watch. I must thank the Swollen Eyeball Agency for their support." Zim tried to get up but his ribs were broken and his skiglyspooce was suffering mild bleeding. Then Dib kicked Zim in his ribs cracking a few more. Zim splurted out some purple blood from his mouth. Dib stepped back and dabbed his fingers in the blood. "Ladies and Gentlemen, humans have red blood, he has purple." The men in white suits looked astounded as they began to talk amongst themselves. "Now for the moment of truth." Dib grabbed Zim and set him down on the under belly of the car. Dib took off Zim's wig and eye lenses. The people gasped and Dib shouted "Here now! The truth is revealed! Zim is an alien, and he is my proof! My living, and breathing proof!" Zim staggered up and wobbled around a little before being punched in the face by Dib. "He also had plans to in fact destroy the human race and our planets, which is also a terrorist act. You were going to send the earth back in time and make it molten rock and blow it up, do you admit?" Zim nodded when he was punched again. "Now Zim, you are going with us to have many various tests done to find your weakness and how we can use it." When Dib was about to punch Zim Gaz punched Dib. "What? Gaz!" She stood and helped Zim up and said "Dib, you bastard, can't you see he's changed?" Dib gritted his teeth "What you can't see is an obvious threat to our planet, our very way of life!" Gaz yelled at him "I can see one, standing right next to you!" Dib turned to see Tak staring without emotion. "She is trying to help! You are making it worse!" Gaz then screamed at Dib in fury "Dib, you can't see the truth!," Zim pulled a detonator pulled his watch from his Pak ",you see Dib, he's changed. He loves me. You are too blind to see!" Then Dib yelled "That's it!," he then pulled a pistol from his jacket "The sooner he's dead, the better!" Gaz punched Dib in the face and he shot Zim in the shoulder. Zim cried in pain a he fell to the ground. The ht pressed a button on his watch and his car exploded. People cried out as the explosion caused other explosions from The SUVs. As Gaz was about to kick Dib Tak came and punched Gaz. Gaz then took a shard of glass off the ground and jammed it into Tak's PAK. She cried in agony as Her holographic disguise disappeared and Tak was exposed. Near the car Zim was badly injured, he was bleeding all around his face, he couldn't feel his arm, and a huge metal shard was impaling his leg. He looked through the car window to see GIR was shut off and could not activate. Zim groaned from the pain in his leg and looked across from hit to see a gun on the ground. Zim started to crawl to it but the shard was killing him. He looked at his leg and gritted his teeth. He grabbed the shard with both hands and pulled. He was pulling so hard that his hands began to bleed. Then he pulled it out. A sharp cry of pain erupted from Zim's mouth, and a great spurt of purple blood flowed out of his legs. Gaz and Tak were in deep combat, Gaz punched Tak in the face and Tak retaliated with a side kick. As Gaz was kicked she rolled over to get back on her feet, Tak grinned and spat out purple blood. "Bring it on." Tak said and Gaz was happy to oblige. As Zim made it to the gun he was kicked in the ribs. Dib then picked up the gun. "Oh Zim, you thought you could survive? Well you can't." Zim looked at Dib who was aiming the gun and said "Goodbye Zim." As he pulled the trigger something hit him in the waist causing him to miss. Dib got back up only to be punched in the stomach by the invisible foe. Then a blue light appeared and Dib fell unconscious. As the blue light appeared before Zim he closed his eyes but could hear "Is he dead?"

"No he's still alive."

"Take him, bring him back to us."

"Yes command."

Gaz stood victorious as Tak was on the ground asleep. Gaz than ran over to the side of the car she last saw Zim. There was a trail of purple blood moving from the car but it stopped short near Dib's silver pistol. Gaz called out "Zim?" no reply "ZIM?" no reply from Zim. Gaz closed her eyes trying not to believe he was dead, if she did she would cry. She never cried. As the people in whit suits started to douse the fire with extinguishers, Gaz ran into the woods.

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14

Tak Captured

Dib woke up and saw a medical doctor standing over him. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Dib replied "5." The doctor nodded and let him up. "You OK?" but Dib didn't care about OK, he looked over by the car to see a trail of purple blood starting from the car and ending a few inches away from it. Dib then ran to a person and yelled "Did you see a body?" The man looked startled "What?" Dib repeated again "Did you see a body? The alien's body!" The man nodded and pointed to a glass cylinder "Over there." Dib ran to the cylinder and saw the body. It was alive but not Zim, it was Tak. The security ops team was pulling the cylinder into the back of a contamination team. Then there was Darkbootie. "Dark! What's going on?" Darkbootie replied "She is an Irken, according from information downloaded from her backpack she is an former sanitation drone now turned into a assignation bounty hunter. She wanted to use you to kill Zim." Dib looked as the truck doors closed and drove off. "What will happen to her?" Darkbootie explained "We will test her for weaknesses." Dib said "Oh, OK." As the truck drove off.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Operation

As Tak slept in the cylinder she remembered her last operation before everything went wrong. They were in a space garbage truck. Everyone in the back was loading their weapons. Raymond preferred pistols over assault rifles. Every Irken put on their spacesuit and checked their weapons and equipment a final time. Then a hologram of Purple appeared "Alright troops, according to our data we have uncovered it tells us that here they have a powerful weapon only deadly to us that is being primed and readied. Your mission, blow up the base and return to home. You will be wearing your spacesuits the whole time. The weapon we have heard of is all around in the base, this weapon is a bioweapon. We uncovered the weapon contains a very deadly virus made of energy. We have no idea what it can do so be alert." They all bowed and Purple's hologram disappeared. Zim put on his helmet and opened a locker holding 2 waist packs. As he put them on, he also loaded the small objects into his shotgun. Instead of a pink glow, the were green. Tak didn't know what they were but Raymond said "Radiation batteries? Aren't they illegal even in Irken culture." Zim looked at him and said "I have a permit." Raymond looked at him and said "You can't even have a permit for them." Zim smiled and said "Exactly." "EVERYONE GEAR UP WE ARE COMING CLOSE TO TARGET." Said the voice over the intercom. "RELEASING IN 3, 2, 1, DROP." The back of the dump truck opened and Zim, Tak, Skoodge, Mar, and Tenn flew out. Raymond was last but he wanted to keep an eye on Zim. Then they saw the base, it was a base that looked like a bunch of blue skyscrapers jagging out from a tiny moon, it gave off an erey dark blue glow. "TROOPS THIS IS PURPLE, THAT BLUE GLOW IS THE VIRUS, DON'T CRACK YOUR SUIT. ANOTHERTHING, ONCE INSIDE WE ARE GONNA LOOSE YOUR TRANSMISSON FEED, WE WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE WHAT YOU ARE DOING OR GUIDE YOU IN ANY WAY. BE CAREFUL." Raymond replied "Don't worry Purple, we won't be long. Keep the ETA on the table and we'll be back faster than you can even blink." Purple said "RAYMOND, YOU KNOW WHAT I JUST DID. I BLINKED." Raymond then said "Oh shut up." Soon the blue glow surrounded them. "Purple?" Mar asked but he was right, connection was lost. "Come on, we can finish the mission without transmission." Zim wasn't evening listening as he was removing a device from his belt. "Alright people listen up," Tak began ",we need to be qui-" There was a huge explosion which Zim had already entered. "That bastard!" Mar said. "Look, it's a good thing, he'll make a good distraction." Tak said with a smile. "Now, let's enter around the base where we will be least suspected." They all nodded and flew to the other side. Except Raymond. "Ray are you coming?" Tak asked He shook his head "No, I wanna keep an eye on Zim." Tak shrugged then lead the team to the other side of the base.

When Raymond got in it was total chaos, Zim had already killed everyone in his way through there. It didn't take him long to find Zim in the base. When h shot a scientist with his radiation battery, he exploded into green bits which then were sucked back together and then disappeared. Raymond took out his dual wield pistols and began to shoot security drones. The helmets reflected most of the fire but they would not hold up forever. Then a huge explosions occurred and everything went black for Zim. Raymond threw Zim over his shoulder and began to shoot his way through the base with Zim's shotgun.

"Alright, everyone prepare to breach main target." Tak said as she took her welder and made a hole in the ventilation. They all went in one by one. "Alright, everyone put up their guns and take out your knives." They all did as followed and took out spears, knives, and machetes. Tak took out the first guard and slit the others throat. She motioned for Mar and she planted charges on the door. The explosion was silent but deadly. On the other side 2 guards lay on the ground motionless. Tak walked passed them and aimed down a hallway with her scope. "Clear. Move down 2 teams each side on flanking positions." As they moved down the hallway then finally reached the center of the ship. "That was easy." Skoodge said. But as Mar walked in a voice said "YOU ARE NOT AN AURTOHIZED RESISTY MEMBER, SUBMIT OF DIE." Mar said "Damn, it's the security system. I'll plant the charges." As Mar planted charges Resisty security entered and began to fire a them.

Raymond was crawling in the air vent. He managed to buy some time by sealing him self and Zim in an artilleries vault. He took Zim who's suit was almost breached as well as his. Their helmets were cracked and there was a warning sign flashing inside the helmet. Then they broke through another duct and began to fall. When they hit the floor both of their helmets cracked. Zim and Raymond began to hold their breath, then after a while Raymond gave and breathed in the air around them. The erey blue glow was all around them. However nothing happened to them. No harm came. Raymond then stared into the blue glow which soon became very bright.

"I've set the charges!" Mar shouted over gun fire. Tak replied "Good, let's leave!" Tak opened a hole in the wall with a bomb and crouched back into the hallway. There were more guards coming and Tak managed to kill them with a black hole grenade, a device that sends them anywhere. Tak went into the ventilation and her team followed. Once back in space, the armada was there covering them. Tak pressed a button on her communicator and yelled "Ray! Zim! We are leaving about to blow up the base. You must leave, do you copy?" silence on the other end. "RAY! ZIM!" but it was too late. The base blew up. Tak fell to her knees, 2 more lives were lost.

Please Review

BEAM ME UP

ZOOM!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Accident

Tak was walking on the planet which was concurred in the name of Irk. She decided to take the test finally, to become an invader, or even better, an elite. As she went into the elevator she thought about becoming an invader, she had already began her SIR, she would make Black happy. She then looked from the elevator windows. "What is that?" she wondered out loud.

She looked closer and saw it was a megaton missile. She crouched on the floor and braced for impact. *!* A huge vibration shook the tower. The elevator stopped due to emergency power downs. Tak could hear screaming from other rooms which creeped her out, when she looked out the window she saw the destruction the missile made. She saw the streets near it slick with purple blood. She saw the skeleton of the building and then one snapped. A low creaking sound gradually got louder and the tower fell. Tak grabbed on the hand railings and braced herself again as the tower crushed some buildings and fires started. As Tak crawled to the window she could hear "No! You're dead!" she saw Green running and then he tripped. Then Zim came into view with a pistol. "You polluted our nation far enough." Tak gasped as Zim aimed the gun at his head and fired. Purple blood seeped into the cracks of the ground that would stain forever. "Hey!" A security guard ran towards Zim and began to beat him up.

LATER

Tak went into a chamber with the second control brain. "My lord, it is me, Tak."

"Yes my child?"

"I was there when Zim scarred our leadership and now my test has been interrupted. I wish to take it again."

"No, as you know my child, we can see the future. However since this incident, we cannot, we must post pone the testing for 60 years."

"What?"

"It is the only way to be sure."

"But what about my job! What should I do?"

"Sanitation drone on planet Dirt."

"Dirt?"

"Yes, now leave."

Tak left, she knew she would get her revenge but she didn't know when. But she knew she would.

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


End file.
